L'exception à la règle des Trois
by Caramelon
Summary: Encore une bizarrerie. 1x2 et 3x4. POV Duo. Langage un peu cru. One shot. Pas résumable. Ca parle de superstitions. Vous y croyez vous?


**Disclaimer: Pas à moi. Sinon, j'ai rien d'autre à dire sauf: Lisez! Vous comprendrez! **

* * *

**L'exception à la règle des Trois**

Quatre appelle ça la règle des Trois. Chaque évènement majeur de la vie est précédé de trois « signes », trois petits signes qui présagent un bon ou un mauvais changement. Trois petits évènements annonçant un grand. Et la nature de ces signes déterminaient la nature de ce qui allait arriver.

En clair, trois signes défavorables entraînent inévitablement une catastrophe. Trois signes favorables correspondent à une amélioration heureuse dans sa vie.

Quatre y croit dur comme fer.

Et moi…

Ça me fait bien rire. Pour moi, Quatre est un obsessionnel de la superstition. L'année où j'ai vécu en colocation avec lui avait été un véritable cauchemar.

Il fallait pas briser de miroir. Ce qui, entre nous, n'était pas un vrai problème, puisque nous avions une seule et unique glace sur pied dans la salle de bain. Et pour la casser, ben, à moins de se vautrer en sortant de la douche…

Il fallait pas croiser de chat noir. Ce qui était plutôt difficile puisque j'étais l'heureux propriétaire d'une boule de poil plutôt fugueur dénommé Bidule… Oui, je n'étais pas vraiment inspiré lorsqu'on me l'a offert…

Il fallait pas demander du sel au voisin quand on en avait plus. Ça portait malheur apparemment. Je reste assez sceptique sur ce fait et puis, on a jamais été en manque de sel. Quatre y veillait.

Il fallait pas tuer d'araignées, ça aussi, ça portait malheur. Et quand j'en avais une sur moi, il fallait absolument que je la laisse me grimper dessus, ça ferait fructifier les sous dans mon portefeuille d'après lui. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais été aussi fauché qu'aujourd'hui. Et je me demande vaguement combien d'araignées avaient escaladé la famille Winner… Enfin, il me répétait sans cesse avec des yeux larmoyants, spécialement conçus pour me faire culpabiliser. « Araignée du soir, espoir ! Araignée du matin, chagrin ! Tu vas quand même pas la tuer alors qu'elle te prévoit de bonne chose ? » Ce à quoi je répondais « Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! Y a une grenouille sur le balcon, va me dire quel temps il fera demain ! »

Par contre, il s'extasiait lorsqu'il faisait tomber du sel, annonciateur de chance. Ou quand il faisait tomber son couteau de table, il se mettait tout de suite après le repas à ranger l'appart puisque quelqu'un allait lui rendre visite sans s'annoncer. Je tiens juste à signaler au passage que ce mec à une trentaine de cousine qu'il voit souvent (et qui étrangement viennent toujours lui rendre visite sans vraiment s'annoncer) et peut-être une centaine de neveux et nièces. Sans compter une tripotée de connaissance qu'il se fait chaque jour à la fac… Alors, tu parles d'une surprise !

Autre truc que je trouve toujours aussi stupide, c'est les cheveux sur l'épaule. Annonciateur d'une nouvelle. Je me demande s'il est au courant que les mortels que nous sommes perdent des cheveux tous les jours…

Et le plus étrange chez mon ancien colocataire était qu'il y avait des superstitions auxquelles il ne croyaient absolument pas : les trèfles à quatre feuilles qui porte bonheur, surtout dans un portefeuille ; le chiffre 13 n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Et les coccinelles n'apportaient pas le bonheur. Ni le fer à cheval. Et que ne pas passer sous une échelle est plus une preuve de bon sens (au cas où elle tomberait) qu'une superstition.

Bref, toutes les superstitions les plus connues qu'un quidam pourrait prendre au sérieux.

* * *

Les superstitions de Quatre avaient bercé ma première année de fac. Surtout l'une d'entre elles : la règle des Trois.

D'accord, avant de sortir avec Trowa, son amour du moment, il avait fait ce curieux rêve mais agréable tout de même, où il mangeait des pommes noisettes vertes. Interprétation du Quatchou :

« Mais si Duo, c'est tout à fait clair, je vais bientôt rencontrer un homme !

-Quatre, tu rencontres des garçons toute la journée…

-Oui, mais cette fois, c'est mon grand amour, j'en suis sûr ! Je vais tomber amoureux d'un homme, tu y crois toi ?

-Quatre…, je soupirais, dans la mesure où tu es GAY, alors, oui, un jour tu tomberas forcément amoureux d'un mec.

-Et en plus, dans il est associé au vert dans mon rêve ! Tu le sais, hein ? Le vert porte chance…

-Oui (re-soupir) C'est la couleur du Prophète, alors blablabla…

-Si c'est pas une coïncidence, hein ? »

Et là, j'ai le malheur de poser La question que je n'aurai jamais du poser. Mais franchement, FRANCHEMENT, votre meilleur ami vous réveille à 4h30 du matin pour vous dire qu'il a rêvé de pommes noisettes vertes et vous certifient avec des étoiles dans les yeux qu'il va rencontrer le grand amour de sa vie, vous êtes OBLIGE de demander quel est le rapport !

« N'empêche, comment peux-tu être certain que tu vas rencontrer un mec, qui plus est ton grand amour, avec un rêve sur les pommes noisettes vertes ? »

Sérieux ! On aurait franchement pu se poser la question.

« Je savais que ça t'intéressait Duo ! »

Grimace de ma part… Mais ça ne semble pas atteindre les mirettes déjà rêveuse de mon petit blond adoré (dont la blondeur fait peur parfois… Enfin, à mon humble avis…)

« Ben en fait, il faut le décoder Duo ! Comme un rébus ! »

Je cherche, mais là, j'avoue, je vois toujours pas le rapport. Moi j'aurai dit qu'il allait manger des pommes noisettes au RU et s'enfiler une pomme verte entre deux cours… Mais pas la moindre trace d'un homme là dedans…

« Ben la pomme est utilisée par les jeunes écossaise pour découvrir le visage de leur futur époux… »

Oui, Quatre adhère à des superstitions et croyances multiculturelles…

« Mais comme la pomme est associée aux noisettes, c'est pour me signaler clairement qu'il s'agira d'un homme ! »

Je vous ai déjà dit que Quatre était 100 gay ?

« D'autant plus que les noisettes sont associées à la fertilité ! Notre amour sera donc fertile ! Il grandira et se fortifiera au fil des jours ! Et Vert en plus ! Le vert ! Il aura du vert. »

Et il est partit dans son trip du grand amour qu'il va bientôt rencontrer puisqu'il aura une paire de noisette dans le pantalon et quelque chose de vert sur lui.

« Donc, si je comprends bien, l'interrompais-je, tu rencontres un gars vert, tu lui sautes dessus ? Un mec qui sort du toubib pour une bronchite, crachant de la bile verte et mouchant un truc visqueux vert, tu lui sautes aussi dessus ?

-Non, bien sûr que non Duo.

-Juste une chose Quatre ! Tu connais le pourcentage de mec gay qui se balade de temps en temps avec un pull ou une chemise verte, ou qui ont les yeux verts ?

-Duo ! Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point ! »

Gros silence de ma part sur le coup. Ce qui m'a valu un coup de coussin du canapé, dans lequel on était affalé pendant qu'il délirait sur son rêve. Oui ! J'ai été obligé de sortir de mon lit pour me faire un café bien chaud, sinon, il aurait été déjà mort.

« Duo, tu ne peux nier que c'est un signe ! Le premier signe ! Je suis sûr qu'il y en aura d'autre bientôt ! »

A ce moment-là, il commençait sérieusement à me brouter. C'était absurde. Franchement. Moi ; j'ai rêvé d'une lune bleue qui m'a congelé, sortit un pic à glace et m'a sculpté en bouquet de fleur ! Ca veut dire quoi à son avis ? Que je vais rencontrer un inuit fleuriste un jour de pleine lune ? Non, soyons sérieux 5minutes quoi !

* * *

Plus tard, il y eut le deuxième signe, d'après sa blondeur. Je suis resté toujours aussi dubitatif, mais bon… Ce jour-là, une voiture verte immatriculée WQ 34 a gentiment faillit m'écraser… Un gars à chemise verte et un seul œil vert (visible, hein !) a sortit sa tête de la voiture (via la vitre quoi !) pour s'excuser… Comme quoi, il était au moins poli… Les excuses présentées, je suis allé rejoindre Quatre de l'autre côté de la rue.

« Duo !!! Tu as vu, hein ? Tu as vu ? La voiture VERTE !

-Quatre, j'ai faillit embrasser ses jantes voire même son pot d'échappement, alors oui, je l'ai vu !

-Mais tu as remarqué, hein ? Tu as remarqué ! »

Sur le moment, j'avais pas vraiment saisit le sens de sa question. Faut dire pour ma défense que son délire de pommes noisettes m'était carrément passé au-dessus de la tête. Alors, sérieusement, j'avais pas du tout fait le rapprochement. Et de toute manière, j'ai toujours pu compter sur mon emmerdeur de coloc pour me rappeler les détails inutiles de la vie quotidienne (oui, j'inclus aussi l'achat du pain le matin !)

« Les lettres de la plaque ! Tu as vu ? WQ ! C'est moi ! Ce gars me cherche ! C'est lui Duo ! »

Et moi bêtement :

« Lui quoi ?

-L'homme de mes rêves !

-…

-C'est mon second signe !

-… Dis, le fait que tu trouves le grand amour c'est plutôt une bonne chose ?

-Déconne pas Duo ! Bien sûr que oui !

-Donc, le fait qu'il ait accidentellement faillit me réduire en sujet d'examen pour internes hospitaliers inexpérimentés est une bonne chose !?!

-T'es pas mort que je sache ! Et puis, c'était pour la bonne cause ! J'ai enfin rencontré mon âme sœur ! »

Considération pour ma personne ? Zéro ! J'y réfléchirais deux fois avant de lui offrir son cadeau d'anniversaire… Toutefois, j'ai gentiment gardé pour moi que le gars avait non seulement les yeux verts ainsi que sa chemise… Il faut quand même pas alimenter son délire !

* * *

Enfin, le troisième signe. Alors qu'on déjeunait tranquillement à un café, en ville, celui qui a failli m'aplatir s'est assis à une table quelques pas de nous. Et moi, à qui cette histoire de pomme verte et d'immatriculation divinatico-foireuse avait été complètement zappé, je lui ai fait gentiment remarqué que c'était à sa voiture que j'ai faillit faire mieux connaissance. Lequel ? Ben le mec qui porte la même chemise verte (ou une identique) avec un œil caché derrière une mèche. Quatre m'a fait un énorme sourire et Quatre n'a pas pu résister. Il est allé l'aborder pour qu'il nous rejoigne à notre table…

Je dois avouer, bien qu'à contrecoeur, que ce troisième signe est bien plus sérieux que les deux précédents… Ce type s'appelle Trowa… Nous a pas dit d'où ça venait. De toute façon, après que Quatre lui a dit comme nous nous appelions, il a peut-être pas ressenti le besoin de se justifier… C'est pas d'un pathétique ?

Bref, il vient apparemment de Montpellier. Ecraseur de piéton faisait des études de médecine à Paul Sabatier (à Toulouse pour ceux qui savent pas de quoi je parle) Quatre et moi, on était en première année d'éco-gestion. Lui, pour pouvoir reprendre la boîte à papa, moi, m'occuper de la gestion de la PME de mon père adoptif (ce dont je m'occupais déjà avec la comptabilité, mais paraît qu'il faut des diplômes…)

Bref…

Trowa et Quatre. Trowa qui vient du 34, Hérault. Trowa qui s'est avéré être gay. Trowa qui a été séduit (moi j'aurai dit harcelé… à chacun son point de vu) par un Quatre très entreprenant. Plus entreprenant que je ne l'avais jamais vu. Comme quoi ça a du bon d'avoir des superstitions, ça rend plus audacieux…

Ne lui dite jamais que je vous ai dit ça !

Mais surtout, les petites manies de Quatre font sourire Trowa ! Je vous jure ! Sourire ! Non, ça le rend pas dingue. Même un petit peu ! Un extraterrestre…

Du coup, l'année suivante, Quatre m'abandonna pour aller vivre avec l'amour de sa vie… Et je me suis retrouvé enfin seul avec Bidule.

* * *

Malgré tout, je ne croyais toujours pas au charabia de Quatre. Ben, son troisième signe, pour moi était le fruit d'une pure et belle coïncidence. Bien qu'il essaie encore et toujours de prêcher sa propre paroisse avec un fidèle parmi les fidèles, Trowa.

« Tro, il te rend pas dingue avec ses conneries, sérieux ? je lui demande un jour pendant que Quatre discutait avec une de ses cousines venues lui rendre une visite annoncée par un tombé de couteau…

-Non, il me répond. Je trouve ça marrant…

-Tu sais qu'il t'a fait manger de la soupe au cumin ce midi pour que tu lui restes fidèle ?

-Oui. Et il en a mangé aussi.

-Qu'il a mis une poignée de romarin sous ton oreiller ?

-Et sous le sien.

-… Tant mieux pour toi, remarque ! C'est toi qui vis avec maintenant… »

* * *

Y a des jours sans et y a des jours avec. Aujourd'hui, c'est un de ces putains de jours Sans, avec s majuscule !

Pour commencer, ce crétin de chat a fait un ramdam pas possible cette nuit. Il avait finalement réussi à dézinguer sa nouvelle litière et avait décidé de trucider, tant qu'à faire, ma natte pendant que je dormais. Autant dire que j'ai pas dormi longtemps… Du coup, je l'ai enfermé dans ma salle de bain où il y a joyeusement continué son carnage.

Un jour, je vais le tuer ce chat.

Comme dit Quatre, « un malheur n'arrive jamais seul » et j'ai quand même du reconnaître que pour une fois, c'était pas si faux que ça…

Il y aurait eu bien sûr pendant la nuit, une petite coupure de courant. Ce qui a retardé mon réveil d'une dizaine de minute, tout au plus (et là, j'adresse une prière d'immense gratitude à mon horloge biologique interne).

A moitié somnambule, je suis allé dans ma salle de bain. Où j'avais complètement zappé le fait que j'y avais enfermé la terreur nocturne. Je lui aurais apparemment marché sur la queue puisque je me suis retrouvé quelque seconde après avec deux crocs bien enfoncés dans mon mollet…

Ce matin-là, tout l'immeuble fut réveillé au très agréable son de mon beuglement bestial, ponctué de quelques jurons bien sentis.

J'ai pas déjà dit que j'allais le trucider ce sale matou ?

J'ai dû prendre une douche en 10ème vitesse (oubliez les cheveux, je le fais le soir parce que je suis pas un lève-tôt et que ça prend un temps fou à sécher ces trucs… Niveau drague c'est un plus, mais c'est galère à entretenir !), m'enfiler une barre en céréale pour petit déjeuner. Avant que ma montre me rappelle gentiment que j'avais 20 minutes de retard sur mon horaire habituel.

Et, bien entendu, c'est quand on est vraiment très pressé qu'il nous arrive les pires merdes possibles :

Impossible de retrouver mes clés. Oublier de mettre mes chaussures (et heureusement ou malheureusement, à voir, j'ai glissé sur une crotte devant chez moi ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience que j'étais encore en pantoufle…) J'ai raté à 10 secondes près mon bus. Il a fallu donc que j'attende que le prochain passe (ce qui, évidemment, prend des allures d'éternité quand on est hypra à la bourre)

Et me voilà enfin, après 10 minutes de course supplémentaire, devant ma salle de TD avec 20 minutes de retard. Mon premier TD de mathématique du second semestre. Et je connais absolument pas le chargé qu'on s'est payé. Si c'est un gars cool, il me laissera entrer en cours sans trop me saouler. Mais si c'est un thésard « Pète-haut-cul » (les snobinards quoi !) lui, il risque carrément de me foutre à la porte sans préambule (et c'est malheureusement courant…) Si c'est une meuf, c'est dans la poche. Elle ne résistera pas à mon sourire charmeur.

Ben bon, vu le bol que je me paye depuis ce matin, j'avoue que là, j'hésite. Mais franchement, ma journée peut vraiment pas être pire, si ?

Finalement, je frappe à la porte et entre dans la salle.

Pas de bol. C'est un mec.

Le prof se retourne vers moi.

« Vous êtes en retard. »

Non sans blague… Du coin de l'œil, j'avise Quatre qui me regarde avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, genre « tu vas jamais croire ce qui m'est arrivé ! ». Ce qui est généralement exact, vu que je ne crois jamais toutes les fantaisies qu'il me sort.

Et j'avais dit que ma journée pouvait pas être pire ?

« Vous comptez rester debout pendant tout le cours ? » me demande le chargé de TD. La façon dont il sourit… La façon dont il me regarde… J'ai la vague impression qu'il se fout légèrement de ma gueule.

Je marmonne un « non » et vais m'asseoir près de Quatre. A peine assis, il attaque.

« Tu te devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu ce…

-Quatre, je suis entrain de me farcir une journée de merde. J'ai mal dormi. Je suis courbatu. Je suis fatigué. Alors me gonfle pas avec tes rêves de tomates qui volent ! »

Quatre fronce les sourcils et semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais une toux insistante nous fait relever la tête. Le chargé de TD se tient juste devant nous, les bras croisés, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

Il est vraiment pas mal… Je crois que je vais aimer aller en cours de maths… Des cheveux qui n'ont sans doute pas vu un seul peigne de leur vie. Des yeux tellement bleus et sublimes qu'il pourrait aisément se reconvertir en hypnotiseur ou charmeur de serpent. Et j'aime bien aussi ses…

« Je vous dérange pas j'espère ?

-Pas du tout », je réponds au tac o tac avec un petit sourire charmeur.

Quatre me file discrètement un coup de coude. J'aurai apparemment une tendance à parler avec un peu trop de spontanéité. Tendance qu'on ami de lycée avait appelé « diarrhée verbale » (merci Wu !)

« Votre nom ?

-Duo Maxwell, monsieur. Et vous ? »

J'entends la classe se retenir de rire. Le prof esquisse juste un sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien, Mr Maxwell, si vous étiez arrivé à l'heure comme tout le monde vous n'auriez pas à poser la question. Maintenant, puis-je avoir votre attention à vous et Mr Winner ? »

Le prof attend qu'on acquiesce avant de se diriger vers le tableau. Moi, je mate. Hum… Beau fessier… Je sens un petit tiraillement sur ma droite : Quatre qui essaie d'attirer mon attention. Je me tourne vers lui en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Il secoue la tête d'un air navré.

« Pauvre Duo !

-Quoi encore ? je demande quelque peu exaspéré.

-Tu n'as…

-Quatre, je le menace. Si c'est pour me sortir des conneries, abstiens-toi !

-Puisque Mr Maxwell aime tellement parler, peut-être voudrait-il nous expliquer comment on calcule un déterminant ? intervient soudainement le prof.

-Hein ?

-Vous êtes avec nous Mr Maxwell ? »

Coincé. Maudit Quatre ! Maudit chat ! Maudite journée !

* * *

L'heure restante de cours est enfin finie mais pas sans souffrance. Le prof, dont le nom est Heero Yuy, thésard en mathématique (merci Quatre pour les infos), n'a pas arrêté de me harceler de questions auxquelles je ne savais pas toujours répondre. Il y avait bien quelques élèves qui ont tenté d'afficher leur savoir… Mais non ! Il fallait que ce soit moi qui m'y colle.

Ce gars a une façon insidieuse de te faire payer tous retards… Et ce type aime me torturer. Il en savoure chaque instant, je le vois.

« Il est plutôt sympathique ce nouveau chargé de TD. Le précédent était une vraie plaie !me dit soudainement Quatre, en sortant de la salle.

-Mouais.

-T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur…

-Ouais. »

Quatre soupire bruyamment.

« Duo ! Je sais que ces premiers signes sont mauvais, mais on ne sait jamais…

-Quatre, je gronde.

-Oui, oui, je sais que t'y crois pas. Mais dis-toi que ça pourra pas être pire !

-C'était ce que je pensais avant de rentrer en cours. Et je suis tombé sur un type qui peut pas me saquer…

-Au contraire, je t'ai plutôt à la bonne… Duo… » me susurre une voix sensuelle à l'oreille.

Quatre et moi nous retournons d'un bond pour faire face à Heero Yuy. Celui-ci arbore un sale sourire triomphant. J'ai la sensation d'avoir le feu aux joues, donc je suppose que je rougis… Merde !

Il nous dépasse en me lançant un « Bonne journée Duo ! A Jeudi ! », en insistant bien sur le « bonne ». Salopard !

Et ma langue part encore toute seule :

« Vous avez une drôle de façon d'apprécier les gens, m'sieur ! »

Mr Yuy ne se retourne pas mais me fait quand même un signe de la main.

« Duo. Je crois que t'as un ticket avec le prof. »

Mon regard se détourne du beau c… hum… de la belle silhouette professorale pour se fixer dans celui de sa blondeur. Celui-ci me sourit d'un air triomphant. Je ne vois pas de quoi triompher mais bon… J'hausse simplement les épaules.

« Mais non. Il fait ça pour m'emmerder. »

Et je reprends la marche vers le prochain cours.

« Au fait Duo, il faudra qu'on aille à la BU rendre les bouquins. »

Je m'arrête net et farfouille presque hystériquement mon sac. Il faut que je me rende à l'évidence. J'ai complètement oublié ces satanés de bouquins. Du coup je baragouine un « Vais me pendre » pendant que Quat me tapote gentiment l'épaule en soupirant de plus belle.

* * *

Jeudi.

Je suis super anxieux. On finit les cours avec le TD de maths et le fameux prof qui aurait soi-disant flashé sur moi. Quatre n'a pas arrêté de me faire chier avec cette histoire et ses inscriptions dans les étoiles et machin chouette divinatoire…

J'ai eu droit au Quatre marabout pendant deux jours entier en essayant de me faire cracher mes rêves. Je lui ai dit très aimablement de me lâcher la grappe. Ce qui m'a valu une remontrance discrète mais assez explicite de Trowa (oui, Quatre a cru bon de lui raconter toute la non-histoire… Comme si ma vie amoureuse pouvait bien l'intéresser !) Du coup, ça a été un peu tendu la veille, mais Quatre n'est pas du genre rancunier. Heureusement pour moi puisqu'il me gonfle sincèrement avec ses superstitions et que je me gène pas de le lui dire. Mais sinon, à part ça, je l'adore. Muet surtout. La dernière fois qu'il est devenu aphone, j'ai été à deux doigts de devenir croyant…

Pas sympa, je sais.

Mais là, y a prescription ! On s'est fait viré du cours, tout ça parce que Môssieur Quatre aurait eu un signe. Il aurait soi-disant vu un nuage ressemblant à un corbeau ricanant et en aurait conclu qu'il aurait une mauvaise note au partiel du premier semestre. Et du coup, il angoisse de pas avoir son année (s'il bossait un peu plus au lieu de tripoter son mec, il aurait pas à angoisser !)

Et c'est à ce moment-là, où Quatre délirait sec sur son futur compromis, que le prof du CM nous a capté et insisté lourdement pour qu'on se casse de son cours, puisque ça avait pas l'air de nous intéresser… Il avait pas tort, mais bon… C'est pas comme si on était les seuls…

Une fois hors de l'amphi, je fusille Quatre du regard. Celui-ci se contente d'hausser les épaules. Puis il me prend par le bras et me tire en avant.

« Allez Duo ! Puisqu'on est libre, on va aller voir nos résultats. On doit pouvoir les consulter pas le net, non ? Si on y va maintenant, je te promets que je t'embêterai plus avec mes craintes !

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments… »

Quatre me fiche une tape derrière la tête, et on se traîne vers une salle informatique.

…

Le corbeau ricanant de Quatre s'avère être une note catastrophique en maths. 18… sur 100. Mis à part ça, il avait la moyenne partout. Et sa note en maths ne lui flinguait pas son semestre.

Ce qui n'est pas mon cas apparemment. Une note catastrophique en maths, mais ça, c'est pas surprenant vu que le prof de CM est tellement doué qu'on arriverait à de ne plus savoir faire une simple addition. D'où la note minable en maths. Mais je me suis payé aussi une note catastrophique en micro. Ce qui n'est pas non plus surprenant puisque je ne suis rien au cours magistraux ni aux TD. Le prof de CM ressemble à Tortue Géniale sous anxiolytique, et il pourrait facilement pousser un insomniaque à hiberner. La chargée de TD, si elle parlait notre langue, je suis persuadé que ce serait plus simple…

Bref, pour moi, c'est la repêche.

Commentaire du Quatchou :

« Il semblerait que ce mauvais signe n'est pas pour moi finalement. Je suis soulagé ! »

Non, mais, franchement, j'ai vraiment pas le droit de le tuer là ? Et la solidarité dans tout ça !

« Désolé Duo. Mais vois les choses du bon côté ! Tu pourras toujours demander des cours particuliers au prof de maths ! Tu sais, celui qui flashe sur toi !

-C'est ça Quatre ! Je vais y penser, je vais y penser… » je réplique d'une voix lasse.

Quatre est mon ami, et je l'aime comme un frère. Et même s'il m'agace profondément là, l'étouffer avec ma natte ne résoudra malheureusement rien.

« N'empêche Duo. T'as pas de bol en ce moment. L'ordi qui te plante (oui mon fidèle ordinateur portable a cru bon de prendre sa retraite sans me consulter) Maintenant, tu rates tes examens de premier semestre. A mon avis, un troisième signe défavorable ne devrait plus tarder. Tu devrais faire attention à partir de maintenant Duo. Quelque chose de mauvais arrive… C'est prévu, c'est… »

Je le laisse soliloquer autant qu'il veut. De toute façon, plus rien ne peut l'arrêter. C'est foutu. Et si je l'écoutais, je vais mourir la semaine prochaine. Laissons-le se faire des cheveux blancs tout seul ! Pas question qu'il m'entraîne dans ses conneries !

« Il faut absolument que tu invoques un contre sort !

-Un contre quoi ? je demande d'un air un peu absent.

-Un contre sort Duo. Quelque chose qui annule le mauvais sort. Tu sais… ? Lorsqu'il t'arrive une mauvaise chose, tu balances du sel par-dessus ton épaule droite. Ce genre de truc, tu vois ?

-Tu veux que je balance du sel par-dessus mon épaule ?

-Par exemple.

-Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais me balader avec une salière en main ? Et m'asperger l'épaule droite avec ?

-Non ! Soit pas crétin ! Mais un petit sachet de sel ferait l'affaire. Attend, j'en ai un dans mon sac ! »

Quatre farfouille et je le regarde, quelque peu estomaqué. Ce type est dingue ! D'où il sort son truc de sel par-dessus l'épaule ?

« Rah ! J'arrive pas y mettre la main dessus. Pourtant Trowa m'a toujours dit de le mettre à portée de main au cas où… »

Bah, ben, j'ai ma réponse. Cette nouvelle dinguerie vient de son mec. J'avais pas remarqué qu'il était aussi dingue que Quat. A moins que se soit contagieux… Auquel cas, il faudrait quand même que je m'éloigne, non ? Ou alors, le romarin sous l'oreiller du presque toubib lui ait flingué ses derniers neurones… A vérifier. Soudain Quatre me tend un sachet de sel.

« Tiens, ça te protègera des mauvais sorts ! »

J'ai plus la force de débattre la stupidité du truc, donc, je la boucle et fourre le sachet dans ma poche. Au pire, si je manque de sel, j'en aurai toujours un sachet…

* * *

Le cours de TD du jeudi soir s'est déroulé sans incident notable. Heero Yuy m'a fichu la paix. Pas un mot. Pas un regard. Pas une moquerie. Rien. Que dalle. Et ça m'énerve de voir que ça m'énerve ! Mais il fait quoi ce mec ! Il me fait du rentre dedans puis il me zappe carrément après ? Mais il croit quoi, lui ? Que ça va m'agacer ? Oui, bon d'accord, ça m'agace. Mais bon quoi, c'est frustrant !

Enfin, ça m'a gonflé sur le coup. Le lendemain, j'avais moi aussi zappé le truc. J'allais pas non plus déprimer pour un mec que je connaissais pas et qui m'intéressais moyennement. Ok, il est super bien foutu. Ok, je le mangerais bien pour mes 4 heures. Mais bon, c'est pas parce qu'on est gay et qu'on trouve un mec beau et attirant qu'on doit obligatoirement se le faire ! Parce que si c'était le cas, tout le monde coucherait avec tout le monde et y aurait pas de puceau sur terre. Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis…

* * *

Finalement, je me retrouve devant la porte de la salle de tutorat. Je dois repasser mes exams en juin, juste après mes partiels du second semestre, et il est pas question que je les rate. C'est trop galère sinon. Donc, pour mettre toutes mes chances de mon côté, j'ai décidé de prendre des cours avec un tuteur. Parce que c'est ni Quatre, ni son mec qui vont m'aider. Ils sont aussi nuls l'un que l'autre. Mes potes de fac, c'est guère mieux. Sur près de 600 élèves en seconde année d'éco-gestion, il doit y en avoir une dizaine qui doive avoir la moyenne en maths…

Bref, j'entre et vais m'asseoir à une table dans un coin. Je regarde autour de moi et essaie de comprendre comment ça marche. Ben, y a des élèves à des tables qui bossent. Et d'autres élèves plus âgés qui les aident de temps à autre. Sauf qu'ils sont spécialisés dans une matière. Et que je vois pas l'étudiant qui pourrait m'aider en maths.

« Tu cherches quelque chose Duo ? »

Je me retourne avec un sursaut et écarquille les yeux. Heero Yuy ! Non, c'est une blague ! En plus d'être mon chargé de TD, il s'occupe aussi du tutorat de maths ? Mais il a pas de vie sociale ou quoi ? Pas étonnant qu'il drague des étudiants !

Stop, Maxwell ! Il te drague pas !

Mais merde quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois me le farcir pendant le tutorat aussi ?

Je soupire et réponds.

« Vous êtes chargé du tutorat de maths ?

-Entre autre…

-Alors c'est vous que je cherche, Mr Yuy.

-Tu peux me tutoyer Duo.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'une relation entre prof et élève, ça le fait pas ?

-Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas prof. »

Il s'assoit près de moi. Tout près de moi. Trop près. Il pose un coude sur la table, se penche vers moi et me fixe avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Alors, en quoi puis-je… t'aider ? »

Je dois halluciner ou il essaie de flirter avec moi ? Et là, ma langue part encore une fois toute seule (non, en presque 20 ans de vie, j'ai jamais pu la domestiquer…)

« Certainement pas pour des cours de drague parce que t'as façon de faire est trop zarbe. Contente-toi de m'expliquer les trucs ressemblant vaguement à des maths ! »

Il éclate de rire. C'est pas vraiment la réaction que j'attendais. Il secoue la tête avec un sourire.

« Très bien Duo. Je te donne des cours de maths et tu me donnes des cours de séduction. Deal ? »

Ben, j'avoue. Je peux pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour. Bah, disons que le sien est contagieux. Et que, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule méchamment. Et puis ce type va sauver mon année !

« Deal », je réponds.

Je sors mes cours du premier semestre. Et il commence ses explications. Au bout d'un moment, je décroche totalement et je l'observe. Il a un petit air concentré sur le visage qui me fait sourire. Sérieux, ce mec est vraiment beau. Je sais pas. Il est vraiment attirant. Faudrait être aveugle quoi ! Et je le suis pas.

Oh là ! Où est-ce que je vais, là ? On se re-concentre sur les maths, les chiffres et tout. Mais mon regard se détourne automatiquement vers le visage de Heero. Ses yeux sont magnifiques aussi. Ils ont cette couleur : bleus mais en même temps, c'est pas vraiment définissable. Moi, je connais que le nom des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Après, c'est au-delà de mes compétences. Mais n'empêche, ils sont captivants.

Et je suis captivé.

« Duo ? »

Oui, avec le temps, il pourrait vraiment être à mon goût. Avec le temps oui. Parce que les coups d'un soir ou fucking friends, ça va un moment. Ça soulage, c'est clair. Mais ça devient gravement frustrant ou bout d'un moment. Et puis, ça va faire un an que j'ai la relation de Quatre et Trowa sous le nez, ben, ça donne envie. Ils sont aussi dingues l'un que l'autre. Mais quelque part, ça a l'air chouette. Et Heero, si c'était pas hors limite, ben, ça me tenterait bien…

« Duo ? Tu es avec moi ?

-Carrément », répond tranquillement ma langue, sans se soucier de ce que ça pourrait impliquer.

Son petit rire me sort de mes rêveries.

« On dirait que finalement, j'ai pas besoin de cours pour séduire.

-Hein ?

-Duo, les maths ! »

Je soupire en fixant d'un œil mauvais mes cours de maths.

« Franchement, c'est possible d'avoir des cours de maths en français ? Parce que moi, j'ai pas pris option chinois.

-Tu crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

J'hausse un sourcil.

« Sérieux ? Pas du tout. Ce prof a un putain de don ! Les matrices, c'est vachement simple à la base. Et avec lui, j'y capte que dalle !

-C'est parce que tu ne comprends pas la logique qu'il y a derrière.

-Non sans dec ! Y a une logique derrière ? »

Heero soupire. Oh, oh ! Allez pas me dire que mon dernier espoir pour avoir la moyenne en maths me considère comme un cas désespéré !

« Très bien Duo. On va commencer par le commencement.

-Rappelle-toi juste que le chinois, c'est pas ma spécialité…

-Et toi, concentre-toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, je fixe mon regard sur mes feuilles de cours et essaye de comprendre la logique mathématique dans cette fac. Et Heero essaye lui de rendre compréhensible ses explications.

Pendant près d'une heure et demi, je planche sur mes maths. Et avec l'aide de Heero, j'arrive enfin à saisir la logique derrière certains concepts. Mais c'est pas gagné. Il va me falloir pas mal d'heure de tutorat pour y arriver.

Finalement, je range mes affaires. Je remercie Heero. Soudain, il me prend le bras et me tire vers lui. De son autre main, il me montre un morceau de papier plié et le glisse dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Un long frisson me parcourt l'échine. Il se penche vers moi et me dit à l'oreille.

« Quand tu veux. »

Et il s'éloigne.

* * *

Le petit papier contenait deux séries de chiffres. Et vu le nombre, je dirai que Heero m'a refilé ses numéros de téléphone. Et là, je suis bien obligé de l'admettre, j'ai bel et bien un ticket avec mon prof… Je sais pas si je dois être flatté. Je sais bien que je suis pas repoussant, mais sérieux ! Ce type me connaît absolument pas et il essaie de flirter avec moi ? Les coups de foudre, j'y crois pas un seul instant. Trop fleur bleue. Trop sappy quoi ! Pas mon genre non plus. Je joue pas les hypocrites, mais prendre en compte son premier jugement sur quelqu'un est complètement stupide. Tomber amoureux d'un seul coup d'œil ? Faut vraiment avoir du bol si on tombe sur le type ou la meuf sympa du premier coup…

« C'est quoi ? me demande Quatre qui apparaît tout d'un coup derrière moi, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

-Les numéros de téléphone de Heero », répond ma langue, indépendamment de ma volonté.

Me rendant finalement compte de l'énormité de la chose, je deviens carrément écarlate. Quatre, lui, sourit de toutes ses dents. Dents que je lui ferais bouffer s'il fait pas gaffe à ce qu'il allait dire !

« Finalement t'as peut-être pas besoin de sel… » me dit-il avec un air énigmatique.

Hein ? J'hausse un sourcil inquisiteur avant de laisser tomber platement. De toute manière, je capte jamais rien à ce qu'il raconte… Non ! Je suis pas idiot. Mais là, ça dépasse carrément mon niveau de compréhension. En quoi du sel jeté par l'épaule peut te porter chance ? Non, sérieusement, en quoi ? J'ai peut-être l'esprit obtus en ce qui concerne les superstitions, mais je suis pas con !

Bref, je fourre le morceau de papier dans ma poche et continue de vivre ma vie.

* * *

Je suis maintenant chez moi. Seul. Avec Bidule entrain de se faire les griffes contre les pieds de mon lit. J'ai beau rapporté un mini tronc d'arbre à cette boule de poil, il s'obstine à bousiller tous les trucs en bois présent dans l'appartement sauf le tronc prévu à cet effet. Enfin, mieux vaut mes meubles que mes mollets. Oui, je suis carrément tyrannisé par mon propre chat ! Quatre me dit qu'il est adorable avec son petit caractère de merde et qu'il va s'assagir avec l'âge. Et bizarrement, le défenseur de Bidule a toujours un truc super important à faire quand je lui demande de me le garder un week-end… Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Et quand je lui en ai fait la remarque, il m'a répondu que Bidule était adorable CHEZ MOI et qu'il a dit qu'il s'assagirait AVEC LE TEMPS.

Bref…

Je suis chez moi et je scrute les numéros. Un numéro qui ressemble à un fixe et un numéro de téléphone portable. J'ai surfé vite fait sur le net et le numéro fixe appartient bien à un Heero Yuy. Donc, il m'aurait pas non plus grugé avec son numéro de portable…

Et là, j'hésite. Il est clair que je lui plais. Et il me plait, c'est certain. Mais est-ce que j'ai envie de me lancer dans un autre plan galère ? Sans savoir ce qu'il veut de moi ? Sans savoir ce qu'il recherche ?

Un coup d'un soir ? Là, même s'il me tente, c'est niet. Et puis, si je voulais me faire un coup d'un soir, j'irai pas le pêcher chez mes profs (ou chargé de TD, ça revient au même !) Parce qu'à la base, un coup d'un soir, c'est exactement ce que c'est : un coup d'UN soir. Tu te fais du bien et basta ! Et pas à la revoyure. Et avec lui, ça le ferait vraiment pas. Me le faire et agir comme si de rien n'était en cours ? C'est pas mon truc. Trop prise de tête.

Conclusion : s'il a envie de se vider, qu'il le fasse ailleurs et avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Mais s'il me disait qu'il voulait plus, j'aurai vraiment du mal à le croire. Il me connaît pas du tout. Il sait juste que les maths, le chinois et moi, on est pas copain. Que je suis un pote à Quatre. Et puis quoi encore ? Rien.

Son attirance est clairement physique. La mienne aussi d'ailleurs. On pourrait vraiment s'apprécier par la suite. Enfin, je crois. A vrai dire, j'en sais rien.

Mais là, je sais pas quoi faire. La balle est clairement dans mon camp. Il attend que je lui téléphone, certainement. Mais pourquoi faire ? Pour l'inviter à sortir ? Pour… autre chose ? Genre, la visite guidée de son lit. Ou du mien.

Je soupire et m'affale complètement sur mon lit. Je fixe le plafond à la recherche d'une vague idée. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Et une chose est sûre : j'en toucherais pas un mot à Quatre. Manquerait plus qu'il essaie de me conseiller à sa façon, genre « Attend Duo, je vais consulter ton horoscope et la position des étoiles ce soir ! »

Vraiment pas envie qu'il se paye ma tête en plus de ça.

Bah, je trouverai bien un truc d'ici le prochain cours… Et puis, ce week-end, je vais pouvoir aller voir mes parents.

* * *

Sauf que j'ai rien trouvé. On est en TD de maths. Et j'ai toujours pas d'idée. Je sais pas quoi faire. Heureusement, Quatre m'a épargné ses élucubrations mystiques. D'ailleurs, il a un petit air soucieux. Et moi, en bon ami que je suis, je griffonne sur un morceau de papier :

_Vas-y ! Raconte à tonton Duo ce qui va pas, Quatchou ! _

Lorsqu'il lit mon message, un petit sourire se dessine. Puis il écrit à son tour.

_Ça va bientôt faire un an que je suis avec Trowa. Et je sais pas comment fêter ça ! Je sais pas comment lui montrer à quel point je l'aime… _

Trop… mignon ! Voir un Quatchou tout nerveux et tout amoureux, je trouve ça fantastique. Et c'est ça qui m'attire dans leur relation. Ce côté où ils sont là l'un pour l'autre. Où ils partagent presque tout avec l'autre. Même leurs pires lubies. Et voir un Quatchou tout timide alors qu'il ne l'est pas habituellement. Ou un Trowa tout câlin avec son blondinet. Ben, ça me fait sourire quoi.

Du coup, je réponds : _T'inquiète ! Je suis sûr que tout ce que tu pourras lui offrir lui fera plaisir. _

Quatre esquisse un sourire en coin et griffonne à son tour. _Je te savais pas aussi sappy, Duo ! _

Je lui file un discret coup dans les côtes. Puis il reprend le morceau de papier et rajoute une inscription. _Dis Duo ! Ca te dit de faire un billard ce soir ? J'ai besoin de me défouler. 20h ? _

J'acquiesce rapidement. Ça faisait un moment qu'on s'est pas fait un billard. Et ça me manque. Et puis, c'est pas pour me vanter, mais je suis plutôt doué. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis lié d'amitié avec Quatre. Jouer contre lui stimule mon esprit de compétition. On a toujours été en compétition nous deux. A se lancer des défis.

Puis me vient L'idée. Je coupe un morceau de papier et écrit ses simples mots : _Ce soir, 20h30, L'Académie. _Je plie le papier en quatre et attend que le cours se finisse.

A la fin de l'heure, je fais signe à Quatre de m'attendre à la sortie. Je traîne un peu pour ranger mes affaires puis me dirige vers le bureau du prof, le papier en main. Heero me voit arriver et son sourire s'élargit. Je pose brutalement la main à plat sur la table tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. J'esquisse un sourire en coin, j'ose un clin d'œil et me retourne vers la sortie. J'entends Heero ouvrir mon papier. Je suppose qu'il le lit.

« A ce soir, Duo ! » je l'entends dire.

Quatre sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Tu l'as invité à notre partie de ce soir ?

-Oui. »

Il me tapote l'épaule en me glissant un « il était temps ».

Je l'ignore royalement.

* * *

Je me concentre. Si j'arrive à contourner la boule n°8 et frapper ainsi la boule n°2 dans un certain angle, je devrais réussir à la mettre dans le trou. Facile ! Je vise, je frappe et ma jolie boule blanche fait exactement ce que j'avais prévu.

« Pff ! C'était un coup facile, ça ! commente Quatre.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu sens que tu vas perdre. »

Quatre bougonne. Il déteste perdre. Et moi, ça me fait marrer de voir à quel point il peut être mauvais joueur. Je scrute et établis une stratégie pour pouvoir mettre la prochaine boule dans mon camp.

« Duo ! Ta bière ! »

Je me retourne et prends la bière des mains de Trowa. J'en bois une longue gorgée et la pose sur le bar près du billard.

« Alors, qui gagne ? »

J'esquisse un énorme sourire tandis que Quatre grogne de plus belle. Trowa se penche alors vers son petit blond préféré et l'embrasse légèrement sur le bout du nez. Le Quatchou retrouve vite fait le sourire. Sourire qu'il perd immédiatement quand je rentre la troisième boule.

« Putain Duo ! T'as pas de bol depuis deux semaines, et là, tu les rentres toutes depuis tout à l'heure ! Où est la justice ?

-Quatre, c'est pas en planquant des poireaux dans mon placard que tu me feras perdre mon inégalable talent au billard. Désolé Buddy !

-N'empêche, y a pas de justice ! »

J'éclate d'un court rire et me re-concentre sur le jeu. Encore une fois, je mets au point ma stratégie. Je me penche vers le billard et vise avec le bon angle la boule blanche. Je m'apprête à tirer quand…

« Bonsoir Duo », me susurre une voix à l'oreille alors qu'une main me frôle le bas de mon dos.

Je frissonne et un spasme musculaire fait bouger mon bras. Et là, je vois la boule blanche rouler, rouler, rouler, toucher légèrement la numéro 8, frôler la numéro 4 et finir sa course près d'une bande. Et la boule 8 continue son voyage vers un trou.

Non ! Non ! NON !!!!!!!!!!!

« Putain de bordel de MERDEUH ! »

Des éclats de rire me parviennent à l'oreille.

« Ah ! Ah ! Duo ! Cette fois-ci la chance tourne ! Je vais te massacrer mon frère ! » ricane Quatre.

Je me retourne vers Heero qui arbore un sourire amusé. Le salopard !

« Yuy ! je gronde. Tu vas me le payer !

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à lui Duo ! Accepte ta défaite ! » fanfaronne sa blondeur.

Je me tourne vers lui, flamboyant de détermination.

« Jamais Quatre Winner ! Jamais je ne perdrai face à toi !

-Ce sera pas la première fois Duo. Chacun son tour !

-Mais c'est pas juste ! je gémis. Il m'a déconcentré. On recommence !

-C'est pas toi qui me disais que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne fallait jamais se laisser déconcentrer ?

-Traître ! Sans cœur !

-Quand il s'agit de gagner Duo… Toujours ! »

Quatre se penche, vise, tire et la boule 4 rentre dans le trou. Il me sourit d'un air triomphant avant de faire la même chose avec la 5. Un corps se colle soudainement dans mon dos.

« Je t'ai fais perdre ? » Heero me glisse à l'oreille.

Je le repousse et pivote vers lui. Heero a toujours ce petit sourire en coin, très fier de lui apparemment.

« Bâtard ! T'as fait exprès !

-Non, je n'aurais pas osé », réplique-t-il avec un faux air innocent.

Je le fusille du regard et ça a pas l'air de l'impressionner plus que ça. Bâtard ! Bâtard ! Bâtard !

« Oh ! Regarde ça Duo ! On dirait bien que j'ai gagné !

-La ferme Quatre ! je riposte sans me retourner, toujours les yeux dans les yeux avec Heero.

-On fait la belle Duo ? »

Immédiatement, un sourire naît sur mon visage et me tourne vers le blond.

« Un peu ouais ! »

Puis m'adressant à Heero et en le menaçant avec l'arme en bois que je tiens.

« Toi, tu me r'fais un coup pareil et je te fourre cette queue très profond. Pigé ? »

Le sourire de Heero se transforme en un rictus lubrique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ou plutôt qu'est-ce que ma fichue langue à encore déblatérer ?

« Je préfèrerai la tienne… Duo.

-T'es au courant que t'es entrain de faire des propositions indécentes à un de tes élèves ?

-Pas n'importe quel élève… »

Mon visage redevient sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Heero ?

-Duo ! Tu te bouges ? On commence là !

-Quat ! Joue avec Tro ! J'ai deux mots à dire à… Heero. »

Quatre hoche la tête. Je tends ma queue de billard à Trowa et je guide Heero vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers lui.

« Ok Heero. Je vais être direct. Tu me plais et je te plais. Mais pour moi, un coup d'un soir, surtout avec un mec que je considère comme un prof, je dis non. Pas question. Jamais. Mais si tu me sors des conneries genre coup de foudre, j'y croirai pas une seule seconde. Et je compte pas visiter ton lit ce soir. Ni toi, le mien. Clair ? »

Heero s'approche de moi, pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement. Pas de roulage de pelle. Pas d'exploration de glotte. Pas d'aspirateur. Pas de ventouse. Juste ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement. Sans pression. Puis il s'éloigne et me sourit.

« J'accepte les règles du jeu Duo. Pas de coup d'un soir. Et je suis pas amoureux. Et j'irai au lit tout seul, comme un grand.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux Heero ?

-Qu'est-ce que toi, tu veux ?

-Je sais pas. Je veux pas juste partager un lit. C'est cool sur le moment. Mais ça saoule vite quoi ! Je veux… je voudrais essayer… voir ce que ça fait de… »

Mon regard bifurque vers Quatre et Trowa, jouant tous deux au billard. Et d'après ce que je vois, chacun tente de déstabiliser l'autre avec des moyens pas très fair-play. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Oui, c'est ça que je veux essayer. Au moins une fois dans ma vie. J'en ai marre des relations stériles même si elles sont très satisfaisantes sur le coup.

« Vivre une vraie relation, devine Heero.

-Oui, je murmure.

-Tu sais que ça pourrait ne pas marcher entre nous. Après tout, on se connaît pas suffisamment.

-Oui.

-Mais on va apprendre à se connaître. »

Puis je le regarde, un peu surpris.

« Tu… Tu veux dire que tu serais tenté… avec moi ? »

Sa main me caresse la joue.

« Je te l'ai dit. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel étudiant.

-Justement. Je suis un de tes étudiants.

-Et notre relation n'influencera pas ma notation à tes partiels de maths du second semestre, si c'est de ça que tu as peur… »

Je fais une petite moue.

« Tu sais Heero. Si tu veux me remonter mes notes, te gêne surtout pas !

-Pas question Duo ! me dit-il en secouant la tête et arborant un sourire amusé. Ca serait pas juste pour les autres élèves. Et avec tous les cours particuliers que je vais te donner, j'aurai pas à tricher pour que tu aies la moyenne… »

Je fronce les sourcils.

« T'as intérêt à respecter tes promesses Heero !

-Je respecte toujours mes promesses. »

Il se rapproche de moi.

« Alors, on essaie ? je demande avec espoir.

-On essaie. »

Pas la peine de me demander ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, j'étais trop entrain de savourer mon 4h. Je sais pas si ça va durer longtemps entre lui et moi, mais je suis bien décidé à essayer. Parce que je ne veux juste partager un lit avec lui.

* * *

Quatre réussit ses trois bandes et mis la boule blanche dans un trou.

« Et voilà ! J'ai gagné !

-Tu aurais pu me laisser une petite chance, Kitten !

-Tu plaisantes ? Alors que tu as sournoisement essayé de me déconcentrer en pelotant ? Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! »

Quatre a les poings sur les hanches et fronce les sourcils. Trowa éclate de rire devant cette vision. Il se penche en avant et vole un baiser à son amant.

« Tu es aussi mauvais joueur que Duo.

-Hum… En parlant de cet imbécile ! Il me doit une partie. Où est-ce qu'il est partie encore ? »

Tous deux dirigent leur regard vers la sortie et sourient en voyant le nouveau couple, enlacé.

« Finalement Duo n'a pas autant de malchance qu'il n'y paraît…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Kit ?

-Depuis deux semaines, il semblerait qu'il arrive que de mauvaises choses à Duo. Mais il y a aussi Heero qui est arrivé. Je sais pas ce que tout ça signifie, mais je crois que chez Duo, la règle des Trois ne s'applique pas de la même façon.

-… Oui. Je crois que tu as raison. Et si tu m'apprenais à bien manier une queue, Quatre ? »

Le blond lui lance un regard chargé de désir.

« De toute façon, Duo est déjà occupé. On rentre ? »

Ils ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour se décider.

OWARI !

Je sais. Vous m'attendiez pas avec ça… mais c'est mieux que rien. En attendant que le nouveau chapitre de MLG se finisse.


End file.
